A Choice I Made
by NightWingIsTheMan
Summary: Richard Grayson is struggling with life. Everything for him is slowly but surely failing apart. A lot of the things he is pressured into, leaving his father's mansion, and even taking care of life. Everyone is turning their backs on each other. Will Richard pull through with the help of some dreaded OC?


3/22/14 3:09

_A Choice I Made_

_~~~NOTE- Richard's name was Adrian before I changed it, but I might have missed a few._

_NOT IMPORTANT LATER ON!_

This is a story dedicated to everyone who is sometimes in a crunch and don't know where to go. People who feel like they are all alone and have people or things that only depend on you, but you can't support them now. To the people who need a shoulder to lean on, but only see eyes. To the people who aren't lucky enough to have a steady income or a life that they wouldn't give up for anything. We all know sometimes things are hard, and that sometimes you just want to hide in a little ball and go away from the world, for just a bit. Sometimes you even want to quit. To get away from all those judging eyes that is criticizing you daily. For the ones that can relate, I pray that you'll feel loved one day, and not pressured. Not live off last-minute checks, or day by day. Not to feel like the world is closing on you, and you're struggling to make ends meet. It's hard; life isn't a cup of tea like you expect it to be. Life is hard to live; it's a choice you don't make. But it's a choice you have to live with. I know you don't want to let the world down, but what I also know, is that it would seem easier, be easier, to just leave. Just leave and be free. But I'm telling you now, with all the rain around you, there is bound to be a rainbow. I hope this story will inspire you not to quit, but to leave the past in the past, and let the future carry you. I bet you that, that little life will thank you. Even if you don't have anyone, imagine how hard it is for you by yourself, and then think about how the ones with more than one mouth to feed feel like. They probably don't eat all the time, and work day and night for their kids. Imagine being in these characters shoes. I know that it's difficult to feel okay, when everyone is stressing you to be on top of the world. It's going to be hard to feel and act like nothing is wrong. I will assure you, you can get through it. Don't just _up and quit_. No matter how hard it gets. Remember, it'll all be worth it one day. You will get your salvation. I promise.

Prologue: Sometimes it's Hard

A young man turned old. One, who is severely stressed about many things, is sitting up in his dining room chair, doing his taxes. How he dreaded taxes. Though he had school tomorrow, and although it's already bordering 3:00 a.m., and yet he's extremely drained, he pushes through. This man is one to cherish. For, he goes through things, things that he could virtually avoid if he didn't take up the responsibilities of some no named soul. One who would leave a young life to the woods on survival mode? It's like trying to make a person to breathe without lungs. This is the life of a boy, no, man, who would give up his entire life for souls that he didn't have relation to. Souls who were too innocent to just give to the world. To just let the world play with them. Mother Nature is a cruel place, and conning thing. It's evil, and gives the worst of things free, and makes the best things cost much more than we are willing to give. This is about one man who is trying to breathe with no air. He only just realized that you can't breathe without air. To run his life without feet. To live on his own without a heart. To learn to live without crying. But he has yet to figure out, that you can't have a rainbow without any rain.

Chapter 1: I Can't Tell; It's A Secret

Richard was washing his face. His eyes a bright, irritated pink hue at the corners. If that didn't show his exhaustion, then it was his slightly slumped shoulders, or his almost slurred speech, maybe even his slight ruddy skin. If none of those told you bluntly that he wasn't in his A-game, then maybe it was the many bags that hung from his tired frame, making it look like those were one of the things that were holding him down. He yawned and looked at the clock for, what seemed like, the hundredth time. His mind registered the numbers on the clock, 4:30 a.m., he had only just finished cleaning the house, doing his dredged taxes, and doing all the laundry. He was basically broke now and only had enough to barely make ends meet. He's a soul with an unspoken need for help. A boy trying to do it on his own. And life isn't going exactly his way.

"Anthony wake-up buddy." Richard whispered to his sleeping child. The boy was immediately awake. "Daddy?" The little boy questioned, rubbing his moss-green eyes, his silky black hair showing that it needed a little trim. "It's about time for school buddy." Richard whispered. The boy got undressed and went to the sink to wait for his dad to give him his bath. The boy waited patiently as his daddy dressed his sister, Aliana, for the day. His dad then went to him to get him washed and dressed.

After the bath, Richard got Anthony dressed for the day. Aliana was also dressed, but was sleeping silently. Richard, not having the time, had never changed into night-clothes, so he just went in what he was wearing yesterday. After brushing his teeth, and combing his and two others hair, they left to the kids kindergarten. Richard dropped them off, and started running for his high school, not having a stable enough money situations to own a car.

'I'm already five minutes late!' Richard shouted inside his head. Richard had just got to his classroom, and, after being a bit late, he caught his breath. He slowly opened his classroom door. "I'm sorry I'm late!" Was Richard's immediate reply as the class looked at him. Mr. Fox, his teacher, just looked at him for a second. Then he nodded his head, the nod already telling Richard to see him after the bell rang, signaling the end of school. After that he sat down with an unknown sigh. Immediately whispering was heard. "He probably knocked another girl up!" "Maybe he was with a chick?" "I bet he just got out of jail." "He probably got into another fight!" The rumors were spread; those were only a few that he actually heard. He can't imagine how many were actually being told. All Richard could do was wistfully listen.

"What's wrong Richard ? Is it Anthony and Aliana again?" Mr. Fox questioned after his last History class was over and he could talk to his star pupil. "Nothing that'll concern you. I just haven't been getting enough snooze hours. I had to pay the taxes, and I just got a bill from the kid's school, I'm broke and behind on their payments. Their threatening to kick them out, and call social services. They can't do that!" Richard gave his type of 'complaining' to his teacher. He hates causing trouble and complaining. Mr. Fox is the only one who he'd actually complain to. He felt safe around him. Mr. Fox was kind and understanding.

"Well, Richard, If your ever in a crunch, you know that I'll be here. If you need extra cash I'm always here. Through thick and thin son. You aren't alone in this." Mr. Fox said seriously. Richard actually kind of got teary eyed at that, just a bit. Though if you ever brought it up he'd never admit to it. He only manly gets something in his eye. "I could never, won't ever ask, not after all that you've done for me. It's so much for me and the kids, I could never repay you." I answered, a bit guilty. "Richard, I told you long ago that I'll always be here for you. I don't ever want anything in return. You already do so much, the least I could do is help you out a bit." Mr. Fox told Richard. Richard got a bit chocked up. He was so blessed to have Mr. Fox by his side. On his side, nobody seems to take his side now-a-days. "Thank you so much!" Richard said, almost failing to hold back his tears again. He didn't deserve this kindness that's being shown to him.

As Richard and Mr. Fox started to walk to the daycare/Kindergarten, Mr. Fox struck up a conversation. "Why do you let them talk so defiantly about you? It makes me want to maim them. Those children were brought up wrong, to talk so surely about things they have no clue about. It's rude and inconsiderate of them. They don't know what you go through. None at all Richard." It hurts Mr. Fox that they criticize Richard so easily, without knowing a hint of his struggle. "I rather they talk about me than my kids." Richard replied without batting an eye.

"You are very mature for your age Richard. I was nicknamed 'The Little Devil,' back when I was young. You're a good role model Richard." Mr. Fox observed. "I'm not obligated to be a kid anymore, so I'm not going to be. I want my children to turn up right. I know I've done plenty of mistakes in my time, and I don't want them to be included. Sometimes it does suck to not be able to go to parties anymore, or do things that kids my age would want to do. But, the moment saw those little, innocent faces I knew, I'd do anything for them. Anything at all." Richard replied. "But why won't you tell your peers the truth about them!" Mr. Fox said, it was very out of character for him

Flashback~

16-year-old Richard Grayson was taking a relaxing walk. A lot has happened recently and he needs to clear his mind, if only for a bit. He was walking along the bank of a river that was close to his house, which was where he heard crying. The crying was heart wrenching and so miserable. Richard saw a bassinet fluctuating through the river at an unhurried pace. The crying seemed to increase the closer it got to him, the gaudier it was. Each current made the creatuer crying rasher too. "What in the?" Richard whispered too himself, making a question to nobody. "Please tell me I'm going crazy!" Richard actually half hoped that he was hearing things. He kind of would rather go crazy then find what he was thinking. Richard turned his body clockwise, toward the crying, and started to head for it. He got into the not-too-harsh river bank, and brought the bassinet to him.

"A baby?" Richard sighed, this wasn't uncommon, but still, he is only 16, after daring to look at the covered child. His yelling upsetting the baby and it only caused the baby to cry more. Next to the, now discovered baby girl, there was a toddler, a male toddler. He immediately brought them home, not knowing what else to do with them. The babies were glacial and crying loudly. The kids were literally soaking with water. The baby girl was squirming and distraught and not letting Richard touch her. The boy was a lot more cooperative than his believed to be sister.

"Let's get you all warm. Okay? I don't have much though." Richard told the kids, who, he knew, needed him now more than ever. Richard feels upset right now. He's down and senses loss and is scared, like the young boy he is. He's flustered now. But he pushed that all aside. His mind was clear of his parents who recently passed away in a motor accident, and left Richard all alone, no relatives wanted the boy; he didn't know any of them anyway. They all live out-of-state. He wanted to be alone now anyway. But he's regretting it now, because he feels all unaided in this world.

"Ahh!" the baby cried in earnest. Maybe the baby feels all alone too. "Calm down child! It's okay. Shh. Please, I won't hurt you." Richard desperately told the kid. He didn't know what to do, he was only _16_. "Do you have a name?" Richard asked the quiet toddler who seemed a bit wary, and hasn't really talked yet. "It." Was his simple reply. "Do you and your sister even have a name?" He asked gently, ignoring the crying for a bit. "What's name? No." The boy said quietly. He was so small. "How about I give you both names! Do you mind Anthony and Aliana? Those are the names of my late friends." Richard distributed, with a bit of remorse. The boy pointed to himself, "Anthony?" he stated. Then he pointed at Richard, "Richard?" The boy said. "And, Aliana!" He finally said, pointing to his baby sister. "Yes!" He congratulated, knowing already this boy was a fast learner. The boy, now manifested as Anthony, looked up with his innocent green eyes. Eyes that he now knows he can't ever live without.

End of Flashback~

"Well, I knew what I got when I brought those children in. Everyone told me to not do it. Even the social worker. But I already loved those children. I contacted the police for a week, straight, I already knew nobody was going to report babies, floating in a bassinet, down a raging river, missing. Not one report matched their ages or their looks. Yeah, I know things are a bit tough, and I know things are only getting harder, but I can't expect a rainbow, without any rain." Richard told his guardian figure. Mr. Fox looked dumbfounded at Richard. "Aged beyond your years." Mr. Fox whispered in utter disbelieve. Richard is the real meaning of, 'age is but a number.' "Are you okay tonight?" Mr. Fox asked. "Actually, could you watch them? I got work tonight. I'll pick them up at around 10 o'clock." Richard replied. They walked in a calm silence.

"Daddy!" Richard's two kids related to him by everything except blood, yelled as they saw Richard walk into their school gates. "How was school?" Richard asked his kids. He tried to ignore the other parent's stares. Mr. Fox shook his head, recalling that adults can be uncouth too. "Fun! We go to paint and do clay!" Aliana smiled. "I enjoyed it." Anthony spoke softly. Richard wasn't sure if he hadn't warmed up to him yet, or was just introverted, he was leaning towards the latter. "Good! You're going to hang out with Uncle Fox today. Okay?" Richard told the kids. "Yeah!" Aliana screamed. Anthony just smiled. He didn't mind, but he did want to hang out with the first man who loved him. Mr. Fox and Richard went their separate ways. Richard had to go talk to the school director about the money issue.

-Later That Night-

Richard was running to Mr. Fox's two-story home. It was a beautiful paradise for his kids who live in a small, two bedrooms apartment, which was basically rundown. But he's doing the best he can. He was two hours late! He hates always being late. "Mr. Fox won't ever want to see my kids again!" Richard yelled to himself, not caring that it made him look a bit crazy to other pedestrians. He finally reached the mocha colored household.

Mrs. Fox heard pounding on her French doors. The flawless woman went to find out who was in such a rush at 3 until midnight. Mrs. Fox unlocked the door to see a very weary viewing teen at the door, one she considered her son. The boy obviously craved sleep. He actually, in a way looked like he'd sleep standing up. "Richard, come in. Don't be a stranger." Mr. Fox ushered the boy into the warm cavern of a house. "Thank you Mrs. Fox, but I must head home soon." Richard said. Mrs. Fox sympathized him with a dashing smile.

"Christopher! Richard is here!" Mrs. Fox yelled out loud, calling her husband. "Coming Clara!" Christopher yelled back, signaling he had heard her. "Dad!" Yelled the two kids Richard would die for. The kids ran into the offered embrace. Seeing these faces makes living a bit easier. Adrian leaned down to scoop up his escape of pain. "Thank you so much!" Richard told the couple. He essentially bowed to them. "It's no problem!" They assured. "I will pay you for this unneeded hospitality. I swear! I just need a bit more time." Richard rushed out an excuse. "We told you that it's fine Richard . Ryan seems to love them anyway." She told him. Ryan was their two-year old son who has a known crush on his baby girl, Aliana. Richard 's heaven blue eyes lit up a bit. "I'm going to pay you. I can't just, let you do this." He said, "it's fine. We won't accept any cash from you!" Richard looked like a lost child. Richard nodded his head, his curly blond locks instantly covering his face. Many thought Aliana was his child because she had the same curly blond hair, but has the same moss-green eyes her brother has.

"I really don't know how to repay you." Richard told. "You can repay us by taking up the guest bedroom and sleeping in, since it's Friday night, Or Saturday morning now. You deserve a good rest." Mr. Fox stated. Richard tried to protest, but Clara already took the children away. Richard watched her leave with his children to Ryan's room. When she left, the dam broke. Richard was crying so hard he couldn't breathe, he had to suck in hysteric breaths to breathe. He a mess, a sobbing mess.

"What's wrong Richard? Tell me son." Richard fell towards the floor, into Mr. Fox's arms. "I'm so freaking upset! I can't provide stable living conditions by myself. My children are going to end up in Wel-freaking-fare. I'm working five different jobs, FIVE, and I'm still just barely making ends meet. I'm exhausted, okay? I just want my parents back! Is that too much to ask." Richard asked, his voice got lower ask he spoke. Richard just shared his heart to his teacher. "It's alright; Clara and I are always here. Ryan too." Chris told his student. "It's not fair. Why do I get the Thunderstorm? Why does living hurt so much? Why aren't I allowed to be secure for now? I never know if Anthony and Aliana will eat at night. It hurts!" Richard cried, breathing into his listeners shoulder. He cried until he almost passed out.

"It's okay, just sleep in here Adrian." Chris said as he smoothed his child's hair back. Richard slowly fell asleep into a welcomed emptiness. Into a world of masked pains. A world where life isn't as hard as real life. Where he can actually sleep. He thought life was hard. His life _is_ hard. Harder than most. It's not fair that a child had to become a man without anyone telling him. It's not fair that life always takes a turn for the worst. It's not fair that he has to put off going out with friends, or committing to a relationship, because hat he _truly can't_ afford to miss_. It's just, unfair._


End file.
